Asymmetrical twins?
by LovelyBlood
Summary: The Hitachiin brothers take advantage of Kid's OCD. Crack-ish junk going on here! Don't take anything seriously, please.


_He wasn't sure how it had happened; He was hopelessly lost._

One afternoon, Death the Kid had decided to walk home alone from school. As always, something symmetrical had caught his eye: An extremely large clock tower he had never seen before. It read 6 o'clock. Kid now stood right in front of it staring straight at it. "What beautiful symmetry!" He yelled out with his arms spread wide open. Then he looked around. "Now to figure out where I am." Conveniently there was a little wooden sign placed a few feet away. "Ouran High school?" He read aloud. "That's right." said two unfamiliar voices simultaneously. Kid jumped and turned to see two pairs of golden cat-like eyes staring straight at him.

"Who are-" Kid stopped in mid-sentence and turned his body towards the two strangers. Before him stood a completely symmetrical figure. Two identical young men were standing side-by-side slightly hanging off of each other. Kid's jaw dropped. He ran over to the twins in amazement. "PERFECT! You two are perfect!" The young shinigami inspected every last angle of the boys before him. "Your height! Your faces! Your clothes! Everything is beautifully perfect!"

"Did you hear that, Hikaru? He says we're beautiful." said the boy on the left. "Yes he did,Kaoru." said the boy on the right. "Well of course you're beautiful. Perfect symmetry always is." Kid assured. "I believe that if something isn't symmetrical it doesn't deserve to live." Hikaru's eyes caught a glimpse of Kid's hair. "Does that mean you don't deserve to live? You have three white stripes on one side of your hair but not the other." Kid's eyes shot wide open and then started to water. Then he slid to the ground and sat in the fetal position. "Y-you're absolutely right! Damn! I'm so sad! I want to die!" He cried banging his fist on the ground. The twins were shocked.

"Hey! Uh... don't cry! Hikaru didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Kaoru yelled trying to comfort the crying teen. Kid looked up and sniffled. The sight of perfect symmetry stopped his tears. "I forgive you." He stood up and brushed himself off. "...What?" The twins simultaneously questioned. They both stood confused until something clicked in their heads. Thin devious smirks appeared on both of the brothers' faces.

"Whew! It's hot out here!" said Hikaru as he unbuttoned his shirt. Kid's eye twitched. "It sure is." Kaoru ruffled the left side of his hair. Kid stomped his foot on the ground. "Don't do that! Just go inside where there's air conditioning!" "Okay." The twins complied grabbing Kid by one arm each and dragging him inside.

OOO

The twins brought him up to the now empty Music Room Three where they sat him down at a couch. "We'd offer you some tea but we're not on club hours right now." Hikaru bluntly explained sitting down next to Kaoru on the couch opposite of Kid. Kid smiled half-eyed at the once again symmetrical sight before him. The twins had purposely sat down symmetrically so they could mentally knock down Kid again.

"Hmm... It's still hot in here." Kaoru complained loosening his tie. Hikaru chuckled noticing that Kid had gripped the couch tightly with frustration. "I'm sorry but what was your name again?" The older twin asked. "M-my name is Death the Kid. You can call me Kid for short." Hikaru stood up and moved over to Kid's side. "Well, Kid, it seems you're hot too. Let me help you." Then Hikaru started to unbutton Kid's shirt.

"_What the hell_?" Kid thought to himself blushing.

"I should help too." Kaoru stood up and walked over to his brother to help. He pulled on one side of Kid's jacket making it uneven to the other side. "GAH!"! Kid yelped pulling the sleeve back up. "If you don't mind I would like you to stop." The twins sighed and stood up next to each other. "We were just trying to help." Kaoru stated putting his hand on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru smiled and put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"_Looks like we'll just have to stick to making ourselves asymmetrical_." Kaoru thought to himself.

As if he read his brother's mind, Hikaru put his free arm around the other twin. "I guess he doesn't want our help, Kaoru." The asymmetrical form in front of Kid was killing him. He finally snapped. "WHY?" He yelled. The twins tilted there heads to the side pretending to be confused.

Kid stood up angrily and pointed to the clinging brothers. "You two can make beautifully perfect symmetry together yet you abuse that privilege! You disgust me!" The angry young man stomped out of the room. The twins stood quietly for a moment and then looked at each other. Suddenly they both busted out in a fit of laughter.

Kaoru managed to speak through his heavy laughter. "Can you believe him!" "He got upset and left over symmetry!" Hikaru was laughing so hard he was crying.

"What did you two do?"

Both twins stopped laughing and looked toward the doorway where a suspicious Haruhi stood. The twins both smirked and slid to either sides of the girl. "Hey Haruhi, we just had some company over." Hikaru explained still chuckling a bit. "You want us to walk you home?" Kaoru asked with an innocent smile. Haruhi sighed. "Only if you promise to stop messing with other people's emotions." The twins grew big cat-like grins and simultaneously spoke.

"We promise~"

* * *

Oh, Hikaru and Kaoru. = u = Hope you liked it~! Now review review review! ...Or I'll send the twins to pick on you! :D Or... not if you want that though. :|


End file.
